ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Gaga/Tattoos
}|Tattoos| Lady Gaga has seventeen tattoos located on various part on the left side of her body. During the Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga, Gaga revealed that she only has tattoos on the left side of her body because her dad asked her to keep one side of her body 'slightly normal'. She referred to her left side of her body like her 'Iggy Pop side' and her right side (without tattoos) her 'Marylin Monroe side'. During the second leg of The Monster Ball Tour in Japan, she got a temporary tattoo while on her way to Japan, saying, "リトルモンスター" (Ritoru Monsutā), which means "Little Monster". }} Peace symbol (☮) A peace symbol (☮) on her left wrist. Inspired by the late English musician John Lennon. Gaga peace tattoo.jpg 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 014.jpg G Clef A small G clef on her lower middle back (2007?). lady-gaga-music-note-tattoo.jpg Roses Roses on her left side by Kat Von D continuing to the back to blend into her treble clef (March 2008). Lady_Gaga_s_lower_back_tattoo_by_anchica.jpg Gettong Tattoo.jpg Daisies Daisies on her left shoulder. 5-13-09 Ellen von Unwerth 001.jpg 5-7-09 Sebastian Faena 009.jpg Rachel Chandler 09 14 09 On set with Hanna Liden.jpg 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 004.jpg Rainer Maria Rilke's quote Her tattoo is a curling German script on her left arm which quotes the poet Rainer Maria Rilke with the lines "In the deepest hour of the night, confess to yourself that you would die if you were forbidden to write. And look deep into your heart where it spreads its roots, the answer, and ask yourself, must I write?" '' Gaga described Rilke as her "favorite philosopher," commenting that his "philosophy of solitude" spoke to her. The quote is from the 1st letter written on February 17, 1903. : ''"Prüfen Sie, ob er in der tiefsten Stelle Ihres Herzens seine Wurzeln ausstreckt, gestehen Sie sich ein, ob Sie sterben müßten, wenn es Ihnen versagt würde zu schreiben. Muss ich schreiben?" She also added "12/18/1974" on her left arm. She went to Three Tides Tattoo in Osaka, Japan on August 6, 2009. 2czvcyv.jpg Img-lady-gaga-04 190731651554.jpg Tokyo Love "Tokyo Love" handwritten by Nobuyoshi Araki near her daisies tattoo on her left shoulder (Tokyo, Japan - August. 2009) img-lady-gaga-09_205301152544.jpg Rachel Chandler 09 14 09 On set with Hanna Liden.jpg 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 004.jpg Little Monsters :Related article: Little Monsters "Little Monsters" next to the Rainer quote by a Shamrock Social Club tattoo parlor in Hollywood (February 1, 2010) gaga-littlemonsters-100.jpg Little Monsters Tatto.jpg Dad 'Dad' written in a heart on her left shoulder (October, 2009) The tattoo session was recorded for the "Tattoo Film" shown on the Monster Ball: Theater in 2009-2010. ladygaga_shouldertattoos.jpg SHOWstudio-Tattoo-02.png SHOWstudio-Tattoo-03.png 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 004.jpg Born This Way Unicorn The tattoo on Gaga's upper left thigh, which was done by "Bad News Becca" (Rebecca Roach) on September 6, 2010 at North Star Tattoo, is an image of a unicorn with the words "Born This Way" wrapped around the horn. In May, 2010, Gaga mentioned on SHOWstudio that the unicorn was her favorite mythical creature. The tattoo is a commemoration of her third album, Born This Way. She kept it covered during her concert in Washington, but finally exposed it on September 13th, while at LAX airport. According to a Rolling Stone interview, Gaga originally had planned to get the tattoo on New Years Eve, and upload a picture of it onto her Twitter, divulging the name of the third album. On a recent Big Top 40 radio show in the UK, Gaga stated: :"I had My Little Ponies. I was obsessed with the idea of a creature that was born with something magical that sort of made them the misfit in the world of the stallion. I’m actually quite obsessed with unicorns. They are in essence a mythical creature. The unicorn is born magical and it’s not the unicorn’s fault and it doesn’t make it any more or less special or any less unique but it can’t help that it was born with that magic." GaGacorn.jpg Getting BTW tattoo.png Born This Way.jpg Bornthisway2.jpg Artpop On August 3, 2012 in Gaga updated your Littlemonsters.com account publishing a photo of a new tattoo that read "ARTPOP" on the right arm but after a few appearances in the tattoo was the show we can see the picture was reversed. In the next day, in a Littlemonsters.com chart, Lady Gaga responded to a fan confirming that ARTPOP would be the name of her new album. The tattoo is in the font "Georgia" at a size 18. 8-3-12 Instagram 001.jpg Anchor On September 1st 2012, Gaga got an anchor inked on the left side of her body, above the roses. She said it was the mark of "His Mermaid". 563184 503661492994475 975325762 n.jpg Cherub On September 13, 2012, Gaga got an cherub head inked on her head which was taken from F. S. Meyer, Handbook of Ornament (New York: The Bruno Hessling Company, 1917) on page 108. Cherub.png 9-13-12 Instagram 013.jpg R†O On November 10, 2012, Gaga got an R†O inked on her head. Gaga revealed on LittleMonsters.com that the font was derived out of the signatures of three fans, all from different neighborhoods and ages. The tattoo represents how music brings us togehter. 11-10-12 Instagram 004.jpg 11-10-12 Instagram 001.jpg Mouse On August 9, 2013, Gaga got a mouse holding a sewing needle and thread on her elbow. It represents her sister Natali, who's nickname is "Mouse". The needle and thread represent her passion for fashion design, and the end of the thread reads "Nat". Mouse Tattoo 001.jpg 8-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Trumpet On June 18, 2014, Gaga got a trumpet on the top inside of her right arm. 6-18-14 Instagram 004.jpg 6-18-14 Instagram 007.jpg Paws Up On October 2, 2014, Gaga got her left hand in "Paws up", on her left side back. 9-3-14 Twitter 001.jpg 10-2-14 At Deer's Eye Studio in Stockholm 002.jpg 10-2-14 Instagram 007.jpg 10-2-14 Instagram 008.jpg 10-2-14 At Deer's Eye Studio in Stockholm 001.jpg 10-2-14 Instagram 009.jpg Mother Monster On November 18, 2014, Gaga got a tattoo "Mother Monster" under her left breast. 11-18-14 Instagram 004.jpg 11-19-14 At Deer's Eye Studio in Manchester 001.jpg 11-18-14 Instagram 003.jpg Mother Monster Tattoo.jpg 9026HG78.jpg Category:Related to Lady Gaga